TONIGHT(Is The Night)
Romanized Title TONIGHT(Is The Night) Japanese Title TONIGHT(Is The Night) English Title TONIGHT(Is The Night) Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji Hajikeru youni dakiaou Katai bed wa tetsukuri love size Kimi to sugosu igai ni Konya nani ga dekiru Yurete oyoide, tonight is the night Hitomi ubai slowly futari Hoshi no sukima de kokyuu shitara Ori kasanaru nami wo suberu Yami no hate made fly Aisuru yue ni high Cellphone de warai nagara Odoru kimi no hosoi tsume to Kuchibiru somete yuku blue berry Wine ga mawatte kuru Yurete oyoide, tonight is the night Hitomi ubai slowly futari Hirogeta hane ni mi wo yudane Seinaru yume ni ki wo ushinau Yami no hate made fly Aisuru yue ni high Fujouri naraba cry Toki ga sugitemo shy Yurete oyoide, tonight is the night Hitomi ubai slowly futari Hoshi no sukima de kokyuu shitara Ori kasanaru nami wo suberu Yurete oyoide, tonight is the night Hitomi ubai slowly futari Hirogeta hane ni mi wo yudane Seinaru yume ni ki wo ushinau Isshi matowazu, tonight is the night Aoku shiroku terasareta mama Tamerau koto ni imi wa nai Hanarezuni koko ni iru kara Yami no hate made fly Aisuru yue ni high Fujouri naraba cry Toki ga sugitemo shy Japanese はじけるように抱き合う 硬いベッドは手作り LOVE SIZE 君と過ごす以外に 今夜何ができる ゆれておよいで Tonight'S the night 瞳奪い slowly ふたり 星の隙間で 呼吸したら 折り重なる波を滑る 闇の果てまで FLY 愛するゆえに HIGH サラヴォーンで笑いながら 踊る君の細い爪と唇染めてゆくブルーベリィ ワインがまわってくる ゆれておよいで Tonight's the night 瞳奪い slowly ふたり 広げた羽に身を委ね 聖なる夢に気を失う 闇の果てまで FLY 愛するゆえに HIGH 不条理ならば CRY 時が過ぎても SHY ゆれておよいで Tonight's the night 瞳奪い slowly ふたり 星の隙間で 呼吸したら 折り重なる波を滑る ゆれておよいで Tonight's the night 瞳奪い slowly ふたり 広げた羽に身を委ね 聖なる夢に気を失う 一糸まとわず Tonight's the night 青く白く照らされたまま ためらうことに 意味はない 離れずにここにいるから 闇の果てまで FLY 愛するゆえに HIGH 不条理ならば CRY 時が過ぎても SHY English Embracing each other until we burst out On the handmade love size hard bed Beside passing the time with you What else would I rather do tonight? Let's sway to the heart's content, tonight is the night Two persons with eyes slowly fixed on each other Breathe in the midst of stars And glide on the gathering waves Fly to the end of darkness High because we're in love While laughing on the cellphone Your slender hand dances on air Between those lips smeared by blue berry Wine is turning around Let's sway to the heart's content, tonight is the night Two persons with eyes slowly fixed on each other Entrust our bodies to the spread-out wings Lose our senses in this purifying dream Fly to the end of darkness High because we're in love Cry if it gets too absurd Shy even when the time has passed Let's sway to the heart's content, tonight is the night Two persons with eyes slowly fixed on each other Breathe in the midst of stars And glide on the gathering waves Let's sway to the heart's content, tonight is the night Two persons with eyes slowly fixed on each other Entrust our bodies to the spread-out wings Lose our senses in this purifying dream Not one thread on the body, tonight is the night As blue and white lights are shining upon us There's nothing to hesitate about Because we're here, we shall not part Fly to the end of darkness High because we're in love Cry if it gets too absurd Shy even when the time has passed